otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Perils of Misperception
Market Road: Eastwater Crossroads ---- ::''A cobblestone junction in the northern reaches of the north-south length of highway that is known as Market Road, the Eastwater Crossroads are a somewhat recent addition to Fastheld's infrastructure. Developed in 624 ATA when Sweetwater Fields was founded, and then completed early in 627 ATA, the crossroads provide a flasless east-west link between Sweetwater in the west, and the larger House Kahar city of Eastwatch in the east. The name itself is derived from a combination of these two places: Eastwater. ::''Oak trees have been transported from the Forest District and planted at each corner of the crossroad, while a directional sign - freshly painted - stands in plain view next to an outpost for the Imperial Watch. Suffice to say taht, with Kahar funding behind them and support from Eastwatch itself, very little crime comes between Sweetwater and Eastwatch on this point of the road. ::''It is a temperate morning. A stiff breeze blows over the land. Misty white fog roils across the landscape. ---- Aulus Kahar is currently trotting southward on the Market Road, a grim expression on his face. It would not seem to be a morning happy for many folks. Stowynne is walking in from the south, expression possibly as grim as Aulus' and fingers tight as they've clenched over the hilt of the sword hanging from her hip. The gesture is not a prelude to a draw, but simply a placement of the hand itself. Her skirts rustle with the determination of her movements and her eyes, red rimmed, are cold. Aulus Kahar reigns in his animal. Gripping the leather in between his gloved fingers, he readies his horse on the roadway. A single hand is lifted, having not expected to see travellers on the road, even if it were a lone freeman on foot. "Ho, there!" the young baron calls out, his voice crisp and clear in the morning air. Stowynne's gaze shifts to the baron and for a moment she simply looks at him. Then she inclines her head in greeting and shifts, making sure that if she had been blocking his path she is doing so no longer, "Good morning to you, my lord." Her voice is even. "Say?" the Kahar questions, leaning to the side of his saddle. "Know you of any blacksmiths in the Market District? My horse is in need of shoes, and I am in need of repairs to my accoutrement." He regards the woman evenly, not recognising her from the other day. People seemed a bit different when you were peering down on them from a horse. Stowynne is silent for a long moment, merely looking at the man. Then she turns to look behind her, cloak shifting but hand remaining on that long sword. "I know there must be one, my lord. But in truth, I have not paid that much attention to them." She looks back to him, "I'm afraid that I cannot be of more help. Though? The stables at least should have a limited ability to help with your horses' shoes." "Quite," Aulus replies, raising a gloved hand to rub his bearded chin. "I say, you better have a reason for carrying that weapon in these lands, freelander," he adds. Coincidentially, at the very moment, four other mounted men arrive in the livery and arms of the House of Kahar: the young man's escort, perhaps, or passing guards riding on the roadway. They trot their horses toward the young noble, and the Captain of the group touches his helm in a brief salute. "Lord Kahar, my lord," he says in a shrill voice. Perhaps Stowynne does take the arrival of the guards as coincidence. Perhaps she takes the question at face value and nothing more. Or, more likely, it is a simple matter of pride. The testimony of her chin raising slightly and her shoulders squaring, as well as the flare to those already red rimmed eyes would seem to lay its weight for that last. Her tone remains even, respectful, but by no means compromising. "I have many reasons for carrying it, my lord. The most obvious might be self-defense. If your lands do not allow this? I must confess I was unaware of it and humbly beg your pardon for the intrusion." "Shall we take her into custody, my lord?" the Captain says anxiously, the annoyingly shrill pitch to his voice drawing a wince on Aulus face. The baron does not answer his guardsman; he only raises a gloved hand, ordering him to stay his course. "If I am not mistaken /that/ weapon is a longsword: a weapon forbidden to freelanders under Imperial Law. As this is my causeway, and I honour the Law on this road, I shall ask you once more: what are you doing with that weapon, girl?" Aulus bluntly asks. His voice is not necessarily rough or abrasive; the tone is simply firm and to the point. Stowynne's jaw clenches, "The most obvious answer, my lord, would be that I am not a freelander." Now there's some strain to keeping the pleasant tone. She forces a smile, "If my lord would wish to confiscate the short sword in my pack? He and his guards are more than welcome to it. But while I've not yet earned this sword on my hip? I swear by all that I will do so." The Captain looks at Aulus incredulously. "That little rascal had the audacity to threaten you, my lord!" he complains. Aulus turns to regard him evenly. "Mind your station, Gnaeus Laetius, and remember to whom you are addressing." At that stern remark, the guardsman clamps his mouth shut and says nothing. Our good baron is still scratching his beard, as if he were undecided on which course of action to take, when he says, "You are not a freelander? So then either a bandit peasant offsconded from someone's fields, or you are a noblewoman? If the former is the case, I shall have my men lay their hands on you immediately; otherwise, I should ask you to prove to me that you are of quality station. From which House, then, is it - or shall you confess yourself?" Stowynne stares at the Captain, brows raising. Then she looks to Aulus, "He isn't very bright, is he?" She notes, tone a dry drawl. Her tenor becomes stronger, gaining the haughty edge of arrogance. "My lord. I am Lady Stowynne Seamel. And as a woman of quality and station? I find myself quite miffed that you might mistake me for a bandit." A delicate pause, "Even in such... humble circumstances. My father had always told me that a true gentleman would always recognize a lady. For shame." Her eyes glint with something that could be humor, though it would be a tight sort indeed. "And /my/ father," Aulus swiftly rebukes, "Was keen to point out that if it quacks in the muck, it is most likely a duck!" He looks at the mud-stained trim of her skirt, an eyebrow raising perceptibly. "If you are the Baroness Stowynne Seamel what are you doing trapaising across my lands without a horse or carriage?" the Kahar demands, removing his hand from his jaw and moving it to toy with the gold signet ring on his right hand. Stowynne's eyes go cold, any display of humor disappearing. "Your father was a wise man, I'm certain. But I've found that assuming a thing is so based on appearances may not be the best course of action for complete understanding." She raises her own hand and light glints off a gold ring. They might not be close enough for it to be clear that it is or is not a signet ring. But it certainly looks like it at this distance. "But as to why I am travelling like this? I don't believe it is any of your business my lord." Aulus Kahar does not reply verbally, but he does wave his hand forward. The Captain, with a nod, unsheathes his sword and his three guardsmen shoulder their spears. Walking their horses forward, the guards close in a semi-circle around the young lady. "Seize her and search her possessions; if she is who she says she is it will be made evident shortly," the baron says, a look of dismay on his face. He does not look as if he is particularly thrilled at this course of action. The guardsmen keep their position. "Please drop your weapons, and come peacibly," the Captain says in that annoyingly shrill voice. Stowynne's eyes narrow and she speaks very softly, "If any of my things are missing after this search, my lord, I assure you there will be further words between us." Her gaze flicks to the Captain, "Where, pray tell, are we going? Don't tell me that you feel some level of shame and are not going to paw my person on the open road? I have misjudged you!" The sarcasm is played with wide eyed innocence, but its bite is clear. She raises her hands to indicate willingness to proceed as directed, but she must be a little uncertain exactly what is being asked. One hand drops to the sword belt tentatively, a raised brow to confirm this is what is being requested. The Captain dismounts from his horse, and steps toward the Baroness with tentative steps. He keeps his sword poised, while the other three guardsmen have their spear-points lowered should they need to kick their steeds forward to rush the young lady. "Unbelt your sword, and drop it to the ground; and I should like to see that pack there, right?" the Captain says with vigour. Aulus remains seated on his steed, motionless, and does not say a word. He seems uncomfortable. "What's that ring you got there? Swindled it from a merchant, did you, you rascal?" accuses the Captain, pointing at Stowynne's hand. "Mind your tongue, Gnaeus!" the Kahar orders. "Until I have said otherwise, I shall place this woman in my charge: as a prisoner or as a guest, depending." The sword is taken from her belt and she crouches to lay it quite delicately on the ground. The twin haversacks she wears are also laid down as is the ashen pouch. She displays the ring to the Captain. It does bear the seal of the house of Seamel, "The House of Seamel has not fallen so hard that it would be selling its rings to merchants." She glares at the man, expression still cold. "I should hope not," Aulus gravely replies, "Or the spirit of my great-great-great grandmother, Viscountess Freoline Semeal, should be rather restless at the thought." The Captain sheaths his sword, and picks up the nearest Haversack to start rummaging through it mercilessly. How undignified! The baron, swinging one foot out of the saddle stirrup, gingerly dismounts his horse. A look of annoyance seems to be crossing his features. "If the lady states that she has proof of her station, Captain Laetius, I should ask why you are violating her person by searching her property!" His firm demeanour stops the guard, who was in the midst of rummaging through the sack. "My proof is, sadly, only in my ring," Stowynne says, tone smooth, "You'll find travel supplies, padded armor, and trousers in there, Captain. As well as other garments which I hope that a man of your age is at least vaguely familiar with, even if you've never had a chance to see them up close." Her eyes flick to Aulus, "My lord, is there anything that you can think of that I can further provide?" Her tone is reasonable for that request, having lost the bite which seems to be directed to the poor Captain and the poor Captain alone now. Aulus Kahar is able to clearly view the signet ring for its proper quality, and turns toward his Captain with a furious expression on his face. "You could have simply observed the ring, Gnaeus!" he scolds the Captain. "Return the lady her possessions immediately!" On the order, the other horsemen raise their spears and back their horses away from the Baroness. The Captain, now blushing red in the face and quivering slightly from the baron's suddenly outpouring of anger, swiftly hands Stowynne back her sack and kneels down to pick up the others in an effort to /assist/ the lady. "Apologies, milady, apologies," he clumbsily mumbles. "You were following orders, Captain. Though? A bit too gleefully for my liking," Stowynne says formally, eyes still focused on the man as she takes back her posessions and waits a beat for him to fumble among what's left. Then? Apparently as a mark of her forgiveness, shifts to pick up the remainder on her own. "Stand back up. I have it. Thank you." She glances to Aulus and her chin raises a bit defensively. But? Uncharacteristically she's silent once more. The Captain insists on picking up the remaining haversack and, in his gusto, trips on a loose cobblestone. The fall seems that it would not necessarily have hurt him, except that now he is bleeding from his arm: there is a tear in the bag, and a gleaming short sword emerges through it trickling with red liquid. "Ack, I have been slain!" the man shrilly cries, obviously stabbed for the first time in his life. He collapses on the ground in a fit of melodramatics. The horsemen, shocked at seeing their captain suddenly collapse to the ground, ready their spears to charge at Stowynne and deliver her a fitting blow. "To avenge the Captain! Prepare to slay the witch!" the youngest among them shouts, overzealous, ready to urge his charger forward. If it was not for the intercession of the baron, however, they probably would. "I say, ho there! Stop! The man fell on the damn sack! Any one of you makes a move on this woman will be hanging from the gallows in Eastwatch by sundown!" Aulus bellows, fuming at his guardsmen. They stop, uncertain. The Captain wails pitifully, but - as anyone with any sense could see - he is not gravely wounded. Stowynne's eyes fly wide and she shifts forward, hand reaching for the Captain automatically. The fit as he falls though does draw her back a little, "...captain, it..." She crouches, hand reached out to touch but not quite dedicating herself to flailing distance just yet. As the horsemen rally she looks up and freezes. Her hand does not automatically fall to her side, her body language doesn't tense to fists and dodging. She just freezes and her gaze snaps to the baron. No false bravado, it is his word keeping her from a messy death and she knows it. The fear on her face, though restrained, makes that quite clear. She purses her lips as he speaks and then exhales, perhaps a touch shakily, "Captain... please. You'll be fine. I'm not a healer, but..." Unfortunately, the horseman is untrained and not quite sensible; he disobeys the Kahar, and spurs his horse into a quick trot. Aulus, reacting swiftly, reaches to seize the exposed shortsword from the sack. Wielding the weapon in his right hand, he runs at the guardsman - who is a bit surprised by the sudden action, and incorrectly tugs on his horses reigns. With a few steps, Aulus is able to dodge the wooden lance's iron point; and tackles the guardsman from the steed. As he falls to the ground, losing his grip on the lance, the man fumbles for his sword; but he is not quite quick enough, and the baron swiftly plunges his steel into his own guardsman's abdomen. There is a rush of more red liquid; however, this wound is not superficial, although possibly not necessarily fatal. His wailings, genuine, are enough to make the Captain grow cold and silent. The other two horsemen freeze on the spot. "This man disobeyed his lord and master, and made violence on one who was in his charge. His assault on this lady was one and the same as an assault on me; seize him," the young lord says, finally, breathing heavily. He turns to walk away from the guardsman, lying on the ground in a growing pool of dark blood. The horsemen slowly dismount and move toward their fallen, and now former, comrade. "And tend to his wounds," Aulus adds, a bit out of breath from the sudden fit of athletic expenditure. At the motion of the horseman, Stowynne did indeed move. She darted for the long sword, still on the ground and a few feet further distance from the horseman. As Aulus intercedes, her hand wraps around the hilt. Her gaze goes to the other horseman, assuring herself that they are not about to step in on any means. As for her own potential interference? Her expression is conflicted. But? Her assistance proves unneeded as the horseman falls. She takes a few cautious steps back, apparently still feeling the situation is rather fluid. "Yes, my lord," the elder of the two says, touching his iron helm. He moves forward, and kneels next to the fallen horseman. "Fetch some linens, will you, Hogarth?" he orders the other guard. The man rushes back to his saddle bags, and fumbles around for linen wrappings. Aulus, leaving the pair to do their duties, walks back toward the lady. He is still holding the sword, although his arm is hanging toward the ground and is definately not in any threatening manner. It drips blood onto the roadway; the weapon is now stained red. "I apologise for that bit of excitement, my lady. This should not have happened, and I did not mean to startle or frighten you. Are you quite alright?" the noble asks calmly, his voice soft and gentle. He ignores the Captain, who seems to have recovered from whatever fear he had of death at the sight of his other colleague, and who has managed to sit himself upward whilst clenching his arm. The situation seems to have calmed itself. Stowynne continues to look at the fallen man, pulling her gaze back to the baron but finding the gravity of the gravely wounded or dying an irrisistable force. It keeps drawing her back. She blinks rapidly and swallows. As a result? While her pallor and the way her hands are clentched might reveal that the situation is more or less distressing, her voice is fairly good at even calm. "I am....grateful, my lord. Obviously. I'm fine of course. It... I'm certainly fine." "That is good news to hear," the Kahar answers. He glances at his Captain for a moment, and asks, "Gnaeus, are you quite fine now? The wound does not look grave." He scratches his beard, still holding the bloody sword, and studies the man for a moment before turning his attention back to the Baroness. "My lady, I do apologise for this trouble; I was rash to judge by appearances, and I am sorry to have troubled you during a time of difficulty. If I could only ask that---" "My lord!" shouts the elder guardsman, a sound of alarum in his voice. He is kneeling next to the wounded man, numerous bloodied linen wrappings strewn about on the road. "My lord. . . Flavius is dead!" Aulus pauses for a moment, and turns around to consider the corpse on his road. "Very well," he sighs, before saying quietly to himself. "Damn, silly boy. The Light bringeth; and the Light taketh away. . ." Then, louder, he orders, "I want him bourne back to Eastwatch, and necessary funeral preparations to be undertaken. If he has a widow, I want to know of it so that suitable arrangements shall be made for her welfare. While the boy was foolish," he adds, a tense note in his voice, "I do not want him treated disrespectfully. This was not an honourable day, but I want no falsehoods spread about it. We live honourably by the decisions we make in this life: is this understood men?" The guards tap their helmets in acknowledgment, and bend down to pick up the body and sling it over his (now riderless) horse. Stowynne sways ever so slightly as her weight shifts, but she does not take the step back. Her jaw line is hard, and her knuckles upon the sword hilt remain white. Her eyes, likewise, remain on the fallen man. "Gnaeus, I want you to ride to Brandywine Castle and inform my father what has happened here. Our alchemist should be able to tend that scratch," Aulus instructs the Captain. The man slowly rises and moves back to his steed, still clutching his arm, and rides off north to follow the other three horses. The two nobles are soon left alone as their figures slowly diminish on the horizon. "Rather odd is it not to take a man's life?" the young lord muses. "That was the first person I have ever slain and, whilst it was in the protection of a lady, I do not feel satisfied by it." He frowns, still not realising that the stained sword is dangling from his hand. Aulus does notice Stowynne's tension, however, and comments on it. "You are quite safe, my lady, I am not about to harm you," the man simply states. Stowynne's eyes return to the baron now, "It is the first person who I have seen killed, my lord. And? Though it was in defense of my life I too am not satisfied. I do not find it strange that you are not either." She forces a smile, "I know that you are not, my lord. However? This is... not perhaps..." She inhales again, "I am preventing you from continuing on your journey and perhaps your men from their duties. I... wish..." A pause and formal language, distant restraint are left to the wayside for a quiet and clearly disturbed, "For my part in this event I am sorry." Aulus looks at her torn sack on the ground, and suddenly realises that he is still holding her sword. He had seized the weapon in a such a fit of swift action that he was not entirely certain what he had done. "My apologies, lady, but I do believe this is your weapon. Allow me to return it, and please do allow me to offer you a place to stay at our family stronghold - or arrange for you to be put up in a lodging in Eastwatch. It is the least I can do for this grave offense," the young lord says apologetically. He reaches for one of the linen rags on the roadway, and starts to clean off the smattered blood from the weapon. Stowynne smiles, "If you've need of the sword, or perhaps one of your men has need of it, please. Keep it. I... simply hadn't gotten around to selling it yet since Duke Seamel had gifted me the long." Another hesitation, "I appreciate the offer, my lord. However, I should be getting back to the market, I... was conversing with people there and simply... felt constrained by the city. I have a tendency to walk and not mind the time or distance as it falls away until nightfall." She apparently realizes she's on the verge of babbling and closes her mouth again until she's taken another breath or two. "Perhaps we will be lucky enough to meet another time and have the chance to converse under more amiable circumstances." Offering a polite bow, Aulus says, "I do hope the opportunity presents itself. I shall remind myself not to be so imperiously haughty in future encounters. I wish you safe-journeys, and if I am able to escort you to the Market District, I should be happy to perform the service." He takes several steps toward his horse and, easily slinging a foot in the saddle, swiftly mounts the mare. "Otherwise, I do believe I ought to return to Eastwatch and tend to these rather. . . unfortunate events. I do believe there may be unrest amongst some of our citizens, though they know that I have always treated them fairly. Nonetheless, I do not hope this day causes any raucous behaviour on behalf of the peasants - or our House guards." He frowns. "That guardsman, Flavius, was young and newly recruited; only three seasons, if memory serves correct. Yet he was well-liked by some folk in town and country." The lord sighs once more. "The stations of responsibility, eh, what?" Stowynne curtsies to the man, "I am sure that you are able to bear it, my lord. Again, you have my thanks." Aulus Kahar raises a hand to bid her farewell. "I do hope we meet again on better circumstances, my lady," he says softly. He maneuvers his steed to ride off, but stops and turns around in the saddle. "I am Baron Aulus Tolis Kahar the Third. You may call on me as you wish," the young lord adds. With that remark, he spurs horse and rides off at a gallop toward Eastwatch. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs